


Университетское фото

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [7]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Yasui Kentaro
Series: Ширитори на дайри [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073





	Университетское фото

\- Я защищу тебя. Обязательно. - Акияма не произносит это вслух, но твердо себе обещает.  
Именно поэтому он за тысячи километров в чужой квартире разбирает сумку в комнате, которую выделили специально для него. Именно поэтому он вычеркнул из жизни всё, что могло бы указать на его прошлое. Именно поэтому он изменил всё, кроме имени, оставшись Тайгой, чтобы не забывать о том, кто он на самом деле. Он был вынужден причинить боль любимому человеку, за которую его никогда не простят. Но так было нужно - иначе смерть.  
Тайга почти не брал с собой вещей. Одежда разместилась всего на двух полках, на столе лежит дневник с кодовым замком, в котором он иногда записывал мысли – это случалось редко, но всё же, и университетское фото в деревянной рамке. Двадцать три человека во время поездки на Окинаву.  
\- Освоился? – Хокуто входит без стука. Он немного бесцеремонный и наглый, но среди всех именно Мацумура кажется Тайге самым надёжным. Тайга закрывает пустую сумку и кидает её на верхнюю полку в открытом шкафу. – Пошли есть.  
\- Я не голоден, - отвечает Тайга и захлопывает дверцы. – Спасибо.  
Хокуто складывает руки на груди и презрительно щурится, когда новенький игнорирует его и ложится на кровать, закидывая ногу на ногу. Губы искривляются в недовольной усмешке, но Тайга ещё не знает, что за ней скрывается.  
\- Если я сказал «пошли есть», значит, ты идешь и ешь, понял?  
\- Раздражаешь. Я же сказал, что не голоден, - голос у Тайги бесцветный. Он почти неделю отсиживался где придётся, пока не нашел пристанище. Он несколько дней добирался до этой чёртовой квартиры. В конце концов, он просто устал и хочет покоя. – И вставать лень.  
Хокуто с силой хватает его за руку и скидывает с кровати, оценивая высокомерным взглядом и угрожающе, но не сильно, пиная под ребра.  
\- Раз уж ты встал, топай на кухню. Живо!  
За ужином Тайге удаётся получше рассмотреть только тех, кто сидит напротив. Танака не расстается с ноутбуком даже во время еды. Кочи выглядит старше всех, но Тайгу в нем что-то настораживает. А Шинтаро вообще кажется ребенком, судя по тому, как он балуется с едой и всё время пытается попасть хлебом во всех подряд.  
\- Нас всего пятеро, но ты должен будешь выбрать себе напарника, - говорит Хокуто, и кажется, будто его никто не случает, занимаясь своими делами. – Я дам тебе неделю, чтобы определиться.  
\- А если я уже выбрал? – Акияма вяло ковыряет еду в тарелке и ловит на себе заинтересованный взгляд Шинтаро, который даже перестаёт дурачиться.  
\- Да? И кто это? Кого из нас ты так быстро выбрал? – начинает тараторить Моримото и Тайга думает, что лучше бы он дурачился.  
Танака отрывается от ноутбука, даже Кочи проявляет интерес к разговору, а Акияма чувствует на себе прожигающий взгляд пятого, Джесси. Но вместо того, чтобы хоть каплю смутиться – смотрит на Мацумуру.  
\- Тебя.  
Тайга не понимает сдержанных смешков и непонятных ему гляделок, но чувствует, что где-то слажал. И уже через пару дней понимает, что этот выбор стал, возможно, самым ошибочным за всю его жизнь.  
  
***  
\- Бесишь, - выплёвывает Тайга в спину своему напарнику, когда Хокуто в очередной раз заставляет его переделывать отчёт о работе.  
\- Взаимно, - кривит губы Мацумура, открывает окно и швыряет бумаги вниз – они рассыпаются, словно огромные снежные хлопья. – Пиши заново!  
\- Чёрт, там же все мои расчеты были! Псих!  
Тайга срывается и выбегает из квартиры, громко спускаясь по лестнице и ругаясь. Он тысячу раз жалеет, что выбрал Мацумуру и теперь понимает реакцию остальных в тот день. Они знали, что быть напарником Хокуто невыносимо, они знали его характер и то, как он порой себя ведёт, но даже не намекнули ему. И это выбивало почву из-под ног.  
Пока он собирает разлетевшиеся листы с отчётами по улице, из окна наблюдает Мацумура и думает об одном – как сильно его раздражает Акияма и как хочется свернуть ему шею за то, что он такой бестолковый.  
  
***  
Время за полночь. Тайга сидит за ноутбуком, пытаясь подсчитать расходы и прочую математическую ересь, но путается. Начинает по новой и каждый раз на чём-то сбивается. От цифр у него голова идёт кругом, но Хокуто ясно дал понять, что утром ему нужны результаты, а значит придётся их получить любыми силами.  
Тайга вздрагивает, когда на столик звонко опускается кружка с чаем, а Мацумура бухается на диван рядом с ним. На часах половина четвёртого утра.  
\- Второй, третий и восьмой столбцы плюсуешь, остальные отнимаешь. Считаешь разницу с прошлым месяцем и валишь спать, понял?  
Акияма сонно кивает и тянется к кружке. Он так погружается в расчеты, что не замечает, когда Хокуто исчезает из комнаты.  
Акияма засыпает, когда часы показывают пять, а за окном начинает светлеть. В принтере готовая распечатка.  
  
***  
Почти четыре месяца проходят в напряжении. Тайга узнаёт, что Джури компьютерный гений, Джесси идеально выстраивает события в логические цепочки, а сам Хокуто прекрасно стреляет из пистолета. Потому что Хокуто чуть не застрелил его, намеренно промазав всего пару сантиметров.  
Юго и Шинтаро появляются в квартире крайне редко, но Акияма думает, что так даже лучше.  
За два месяца он немного сближается с Танакой и многому учится у Джесси, особенно в части общения с Хокуто. В отчётах теперь он соображает гораздо лучше и хотя бы на этой почве не вызывает у Мацумуры психования.  
\- Ты просто много ему перечишь, он так не привык, - замечает Джесси, когда после очередного срыва Хокуто скрывается на балконе с пачкой сигарет и зажигалкой.  
\- Расскажи о нём?  
\- Неа, он меня убьет. Сам как-нибудь поинтересуйся.  
Акияма задумывается над этим вопросом понимая, что ни о ком ничего не знает. Как и все ничего не знают о нём.  
\- Давно вы вместе? – Тайга листает на ноутбуке новостную ленту, просматривая события последней недели – помогает Джесси.  
\- Три года. Мы с ним напарниками были вторые полгода. Больше я его не вынес, - Джесси усмехается, словно вспоминая нечто забавное. – Сочувствую тебе. Это еще цветочки.  
И Акияма понимает, насколько всё может быть паршиво.  
  
***  
Спустя ещё полгода Акияма познает гнев Хокуто. Проблема в случайно забытом паспорте в кафе в двух кварталах от их квартиры, но Тайге достаётся так, что он не выдерживает.  
\- Хочешь бросить меня как напарника? Давай! Жалеть не стану! Ты бездарь и бесполезен. Ты бесишь! – кричит Мацумура, задыхаясь от своей злости. Он не совсем понимает причину, и это раздражает ещё сильнее.  
Тайга не говорит ни слова в ответ, просто со слезами на глазах выбегает из квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью. Джури с Джесси многозначительно переглядываются, думая, что Хокуто снова потерял напарника.  
Тайга не возвращается к ночи. Его нет всё утро и весь следующий день, и лишь под вечер он появляется на пороге, сразу же получая от Мацумуры такую пощёчину, что в глазах темнеет.  
\- Ещё раз уйдешь и оставишь телефон, случайно или намерено, убью. Тебя ждут отчёты. Пока не сделаешь, на кухне даже не появляйся!  
Акияма подходит почти вплотную, прижимает к его груди свой потерянный паспорт и смотрит прямо в глаза – уверенно и без страха. Хокуто чувствует, как дрожит ладонь.  
\- Если не хочешь, чтобы я его потерял ещё раз, держи у себя.  
Тайга и правда не появляется на кухне. Иногда Хокуто подходит к его двери и слушает, как стучат пальцы по клавиатуре, но не более того. Он почему-то чувствует себя виноватым и не знает, куда деться от этого чувства. Потому что он впервые чувствует нечто подобное.  
К шести всё стихает, и Хокуто решается зайти в комнату. Видимо, Тайга так устал, что уснул за столом при открытом окне, и Мацумура первым делом его закрывает. Потом он перекладывает Акияму на кровать – парень ёжится от холода – и накрывает пледом, случайно заостряя внимание на тонких пальцах и запястьях.  
Хокуто садится просматривать отчёты, удовлетворённо кивая. Добивает несколько последних сумм и сохраняет результат, решая распечатать его позже.  
Дневник Тайги открыт. Мацумура не особо интересуется личными делами парней, но его невыносимо тянет прочитать, тем более запись свежая, написанная видимо сразу после возвращения – слова как будто дрожат.  
  
«… я хочу назад. Я очень хочу вернуться к тебе, извиняться тысячи раз, даже если ты не простишь. Оставлять тебя было хреновым решением. Уж лучше бы нас обоих убили, чем то, что происходит сейчас. Но знаешь, они не такие уж плохие, эти парни. Правда, Хокуто ужасен. Я жалею, что выбрал его в напарники, но даже если бы мне сейчас дали право перевыбрать, я бы снова выбрал его. Почему?  
И, правда, почему?  
Яччан, ты всё, что у меня ~~есть~~ было. И я тебя потерял. Но я тебя всё ещё люблю, и буду любить, даже если ты будешь меня ненавидеть до конца жизни. Прости, что предал наши чувства, прости, что бросил тебя и оставил нас врагами. Прости…  
Но… но…  
Хокуто. Он и, правда, ужасен. Он раздражает, командует так, будто он тут главный. Я бы сказал, что ненавижу его, но это не так. Как бы сильно я ни пытался, я не могу. Потому что он многому меня научил, и я уверен, что еще многому научит. Потому что хоть он и злится на всех и на меня в особенности, но это только потому, что он обо всех нас волнуется и боится потерять.  
Знаешь, Яччан, мне очень тяжело это признавать, но я, кажется, в него влюбился.… В этого тирана, который обещает меня застрелить по несколько раз в день и который чуть было не застрелил по-настоящему. Что мне делать? Меня как будто тянут в противоположные стороны, и я боюсь, что не выдержу этого. Должен ли я выбрать?  
Что мне делать?»  
  
Мацумура поднимает глаза и видит, что Акияма не спит. Становится как-то неловко, что застали за чтением чужого дневника и за слёзы, готовые вот-вот сорваться с ресниц.  
\- Я принесу завтрак, - говорит Хокуто и почти бегом вылетает из комнаты.  
  
***  
\- Меня подставили, угрожали родным, друзьям и Кентаро. Я очень боялся потерять их всех, но Кентаро не понимал, насколько всё было серьезно, не хотел расставаться. А я не мог допустить, чтобы его убили.  
Тайга и Хокуто сидят на крыше и смотрят на закат. Это первый их разговор в спокойной обстановке, без раздражения и взаимных оскорблений.  
\- Но вы расстались?  
\- Мы очень сильно разругались по пути из кафе, и я толкнул его на проезжую часть…  
\- Жестоко, - хмыкает Мацумура и протягивает Акияме бумажный пакет. – Откроешь чуть позже. Так думаешь, он тебя ненавидит за это?  
\- А разве нет?! – восклицает Тайга и берёт пакет. Ему кажется, что под пальцами фотографии. – Разве это не веская причина?  
Хокуто пожимает плечами. За три года он видел столько причин для ненависти, настоящей, разъедающей ненависти, и знает, что расставание, пусть даже такое жестокое, никогда не станет причиной этого чувства.  
\- Думаю, ему просто больно. Но однажды он поймет, что ты просто хотел его защитить. Он поймет это, когда найдёт того, кого захочет защитить так же, как ты защитил его. Тебе не нужно делать выбор. Потому что выбора нет. Открой пакет.  
Тайга открывает и действительно вытаскивает пачку фотографий девять на тринадцать. Ему кажется, что краска жжет пальцы. Кентаро… на каждом фото Кентаро, улыбающийся, счастливый и вполне живой за год отсутствия. Вот только, он не один.  
Тайге кажется, что он задыхается. Кажется, будто предали всё то хорошее, что было в прошлом, и сожгли мосты – больше не вернуться, больше не вернуть. Но, наверное, так и должно быть. Тайга ведь сам поджег первый мост на этом пути. Фото выскальзывают из пальцев, рассыпаясь под ногами разноцветным веером, и почти на каждом вместе с Кентаро…  
\- Кто это? На фото?  
Акияма молчит некоторое время и пытается произнести горькую правду, но горло как будто сдавило, а щеки обжигают горячие-горячие слёзы.  
\- Это… мой лучший друг… бывший… лучший друг, - с трудом произносит Тайга и прячет лицо в ладонях. Он не думал, что может быть настолько больно.  
Хокуто всё понимает и выдерживает долгую паузу, позволяя Тайге выплакаться. Он знает, как это тяжело, когда предают те, кого любишь и ценишь больше всего. Он знает, как больно это осознавать, но…  
\- Кёмото?  
Тайга смотрит на него ошарашено и в какой-то степени испуганно, ведь он стёр прошлую жизнь. Её больше нет. Как и его.  
\- Откуда…ты?  
Мацумура протягивает еще одно фото, на котором двое счастливых парней показывают «виктории» в камеру – на обратной стороне подпись «Кёмото Тайга и Ясуи Кентаро. 2015 год». Фото с университетской поездки в Окинаву сразу нескольких групп разных лет. Первокурсник Тайга и второкурсник Кентаро.  
\- Я выбираю Акияму Тайгу. Ты можешь быть кем угодно, но ты не должен забывать, кто ты есть на самом деле.  
Хокуто берёт его за руку и впервые улыбается, а Тайга понимает, что сделал, возможно, самый правильный выбор за всю жизнь.


End file.
